In general, diagnostic imaging services have been playing a critical role in detecting diseases as the first step in healthcare. The cost of imaging services is an estimated one-third of healthcare costs per year. Diagnostic imaging service in the healthcare delivery is a complex workflow process with many personnel and services involved. This process is an information-based transaction. Improving the workflow and information transformation process is a key to improving the quality and cost savings of healthcare.